Tsuna's First Pokemon
by ShayminPrima
Summary: Tsuna looked at the professor's eyes before staring at the pokeball. It seemed so foreign, despite however many times he impersonated it at home. It was warm, and the ball glistened under the light. He gulped. This is his pokemon. His friend. His first friend.
1. Prologue

Chaos everyone! I'm writing this in my first ever MacBook I got for school. Although I kinda will get in trouble if I get caught, but don't mind me!

The great **PRIMA-SAMA IS HEREE~!** Alright, so here goes another random fanfiction I'm doing! And it has Tsuna-kun witthhhh

**POKEMONNN!**

Imagine the great monstrosity this'll be! My brain is raking up ideas, and it's about time I act on them! See ya' at the bottom!

**WARNING: This will, obviously, have some OOC moments, along with a manageable amount of OCs. Plus, my mind was on high when I first got this MacBook thingy while creating this.**

* * *

Today is special. Super special.

Today is the day little boys and girls would receive their very first pokemon and go on to a great adventure on capturing and befriending many pokemon. Today, is the day pokemon lovers would sought out to become the Pokemon Champion. Today…

Is Tsunayoshi Sawada's fourth try on getting his first pokemon.

"HIEEEE! I'm-late-I'm-late-I'm-lateeeee!"

And he's also _late_.

A young boy with brown gravity-defining hair dashed around his house, quickly changing into his normal attire and making his way into the kitchen, where he spot his mom.

"Mom! I thought you would wake me up!" He spoke, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he tried to slip into his pant, but then ended up tripping with a loud 'thud!' on the floor.

"Yes, I did, Tsu-kun!" She chuckled, flipping the frying egg onto the skillet, not even bothered to glance at her clumsy son, "And each time you told me you'll be up in 5 minutes!"

"But mommm!" He whined from his bedroom. The brunette continued to dash around in his room, getting his messenger bag, his notebook and pencil, and also checking he had a watch, before making his way into the kitchen to snatch a toast, "I'm leaving!"

Nana smiled gently at her son as he disappeared off into the distance. Times like these made her wish her husband was here with her.

"Alright, Tsu-kun! Take care!"

* * *

By the time Tsuna made his way to the lab, he was already late and all the starter pokemon was all _gone_. Again. He sighed. It's already been 4 years. 4 years he's been waiting to get his pokemon, but each and every time he was late and the pokemon were always out. The brunette let out a groan before turning back and walking slowly to his home. He already knows what would happen. He would enter the lab, all tired and messy, then Professor Giotto would apologize that all the pokemon were out. Then he would return home, and wait another year until he gets his first pokemon. _Rinse and repeat._

"Maybe I should just give up?" He said softly, "Afterall, what kind of pokemon master can I be? A loser one, that's what…"

"Tsunayoshi!" A voice called out, making the young teen freeze. He knows that voice. Tsuna turned around slowly, meeting a grinning pokemon professor.

"P-Professor Giotto?" He stuttered out, making the professor smile even wider. The professor tucked his white lab coat back, his dress shirt wrinkled from running and his messy blonde hair even more messier than usual. He pushed up his glasses that shield his bright blue eyes.

"Now, now, Tsunayoshi! I told you to call me just Giotto!" The blonde man winked, "But then again, you won't have much contact with me for the next couple of days!"

Tsuna made a questioning face, "W-why…?"

If possible, Giotto just grinned even wider (kinda went on the boarderline of creepy), "I mean, I have a pokemon for you!"

The brunette's chocolate brown eye's brightened up,

_**"What?!"**_

* * *

"Tsunayoshi, I am fully aware that these past 4 years must have been agonizing for you," Professor Giotto said, walking behind a Pokeball Holder. "Of course, each and every time you came here, all the pokemon have been chosen by it's trainer."

Tsuna looked away slowly, feeling the pain from having to go home after a disappointment of not getting his pokemon. Of course, when he was 10, he said he would wait patiently for the next time the pokemon was around. And he did wait. For _4_ long years.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto grasped onto his student's shoulders, "Today is the day that will become the first day you will go out into the open! To _explore_ the world! To have that one _chance_ of becoming a _Pokemon Master_!" He released the brunette's shoulders.

"And so." The blonde professor turned around, the Pokeball Holder's glass case opening, "I only have one pokemon left, but if it's you, I think you can become great friends with this magnificiant creature."

When a pokeball emerged from the middle of the Pokeball Holder, Tsuna felt his heart beat quicken. Was it a Bulbasour? A Squirtle? Maybe a Charmander? The brunette twitched his fingers. If he had to wait here any longer, he was sure he'll explode from the excitement.

"Here, Tsunayoshi," Giotto spoke, grabbing the pokeball and handing it to Tsuna, "This. Is _your_ pokemon."

Tsuna looked at the professor's eyes before staring at the pokeball. It seemed so foreign, despite however many times he impersonated it at home. It was warm, so warm in his icy-cold hand, and the ball glistened under the light. He gulped. This is his pokemon His friend. _His first friend._

"Go… pokeball!"

* * *

_**BWAHAHAHA!**_ Am I evil or what? Alright, so I honestly don't have an idea on Tsuna's pokemon. And I suck at giving descriptions, because you can already see what exactly is going on here. Oh, and Tsuna's in the Kanto region. Just so you know.

Oh, and I also apologize for any spelling mistakes. I suck at spelling, and this new MacBook thingy doesn't have the right-click button.

**Sigh**

Well. Ciao ciao! AND ONTO THE NEXT CHAPPPTTERRR!


	2. Pyro

Chaossu. It's-a me! Shaymin Prima! Boss of the Cielo Famiglia! Anyways, did anyone noticed that Shaymin is an old term for doctor? Who knew?

Though, I'd rather be a detective...

I'm pretty sure the moment I have my hands on a dead body, I'll end up making the whole room blood red. I can't help but be curious about a person's body(in a non-sexual kind of way, perverts). I might also end up having it all over my detective cape, and my pants. Or my hair. Or on my skin.

...

Yeahh, I have problems.

SO, here is chapterrrr TWO of Tsuna's First Pokemon! I finally picked a pokemon, and it's not what all of you people expected. It's 'cause I'm different. Life is much better this way. OH, and around the ending of my chapter-stories, I'll post an outline I used to create the chapter. I assure you, my mind is mystifying... in a good _perverted _way. C:

See ya' at the bottom!

* * *

"Go... pokemon!" Tsuna yelled, flipping the pokeball into the air. He could feel his heart beat quicken, faster than when he ran the mile for P.E. More that when he ran away from the bullies. Even more than he ran away from that creepy stalking pokemon that would always _always_ find him someway somehow.

_Poof!_

**A Charmander has appeared!**

Tsuna stared in awe as a Charmander emerged from the pokeball. He couldn't believe it. Charmander! A pokemon! His very own pokemon!

Charmander, being suddenly brought out of the pokeball, blinked innocently, looking around before his eyes landed on Tsuna. The fire-type pokemon's eyes suddenly sharpened.

"Char...," He growled, causing the brunette to squeak._ 'G-great! My pokemon doesn't like me already!'_ Tsuna whined, slowly edging towards the stunned professor.

Professor Giotto smiled, "Well, I hope you take good care of him, Tsunayoshi. He's quite... unique."

Suddenly, Charmander _bit_ on Tsuna's foot.

...

"HIEEEEEE! GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFF-GET-IT-OFFF!" Tsuna yelped, running around the lab like a madman. The blonde professor sighed, shaking his head. He knew that Charmander would be like this. After all, that pokemon has been...

Giotto shook his head, glancing at the running brunette and the flaming lizard that was glued to his leg. _'Honestly... I hope Oak knows what he's doing...'_

"Now, now, Charmander," The professor started, causing both the pokemon trainer and the flame-lizard to pause, "You should be kinder to Tsunayoshi! He's the sweetest and most patient boy I've ever seen."

"Char," At that, the little Charmander released Tsuna's leg and glared at the professor. Giotto sweat-dropped.

"Now, now..." _'Haa... he's almost as scary as G...,'_ He thought, stepping back at the little pokemon. Charmander smirked, stepping one step closer. The professor smiled uneasily.

"Char...," The little lizard pokemon glowered at the professor, before suddenly releasing a large burst of fire from it's mouth to meet Giotto's face. Professor expected this, of course, and quickly dodged out of the way.

"HIIEEE! C-CHARMANDER!" Tsuna squeaked. The professor chuckled and sweat-drop. Of course the pokemon would pull out a fire move like that on him. He turned to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi, don't worry," He replied rather calmly, grabbing Charmander's tail before it blew up the lab, "This is quite normal for this... charmander."

"B-But I thought charmander's are a lot calmer and nice!"

"Char!"

"Hmm, well, I could send him to Alaude for a check-up, but then again," At that moment, Charmander blew out another flame ball at Giotto, "This guy really don't like check-ups."

"Char."

"I-I can see that...," Tsuna muttered softly, staring at the upside-down lizard. The brunette couldn't help but smile; Charmander is kinda... cute.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, slightly blushing for being caught smiling at the creature, he sent a questioning look at Giotto, "Y-Yes?" Giotto smiled.

"Do you like this Charmander?"

"O-Of course! C-Charmander's my pokemon right?" _'A-and he's so cute...!'_ Tsuna smiled, softly blushing when he glanced at Charmander. The fire-type pokemon looked away.

"Well, here's his pokeball, and this is a pokedex," Professor Giotto spoke, handing Tsuna Charmander's pokeball and giving out a strange rectangular machine. Tsuna instantly knew it'll help him out in the future.

"As you may know, Tsunayoshi," The professor coughed slightly, "That the pokedex keeps track of any pokemon you encounter. I also managed to install a map of the whole region, since I know that without doubt you'll get lost some way some how." Tsuna wondered if he was suppose to be offended.

Tsuna held out the mystic dark orange device and opened the cover, revealing small buttons and a screen that greeted him in a robotic voice. His eyes widened softly as he managed to pull up Charmander's information.

**"Charmander: A fire-lizard pokemon. When born, a flame burns on the tip of its tail. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out."**

Professor Giotto chuckled at the wonderment playing in Tsuna's eyes as he heard the pokedex. He released Charmander's tail and coughed slightly to catch the brunette's attention.

"Well, now on a different matter," says Giotto, "There are some... things you must know about the world of pokemon."

"B-but I already know about the world of pokemon..." Giotto's eyes narrowed.

"Then do explain about the Vongola Corp."

"V-Vongola... corp.?" Tsuna stuttered, tilting his head. Giotto let out a half-chuckle-half-sigh.

"Vongola Corp. is well-known Tsunayoshi, are you sure you've never heard of them before?"

The brunette blushed, glancing at the Charmander that seemed to doze off, nodding his head in an attempt to stop falling asleep. His eyes went back on Giotto.

"N-No... not really..."

"Well," The blonde started, "They're a mass organization who is evil, to put it simply. They use their pokemon to fight others for money, and if they lose they would attack you, not caring if they murdered. Kinda related to a mafia of sort. I encountered one of their grunts, and it wasn't such a pretty meeting." Giotto side-glanced at the now-sleeping fire pokemon, before continuing, "They like to hurt people, steal things, and are lowlives that will never know how to care for a pokemon, treating them like tools and weapons. There are even rumors saying that some has been experimented."

At that, Tsuna visibly shuddered. He didn't like the thought that Vongola people are doing this. Pokemon are amazing creatures, and they deserve more than being a weapon or a tool, they're family! How ever long was it that Arcues created this world of pokemon and trusted a human with the Jewel of Life? A long time ago, that's what. The brunette shook his head, shooing his ranting thoughts.

"Tsuna, if you ever encounter them, please be careful. Not only are they well-known, they're powerful," Again, Giotto sent a side-glance at Charmander, "_Very_ powerful. I'm sure you know about Team Rocket, right?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Well, Team Rocket is a part of Vongola. Along with other groups scattered all over the world. And when I say 'all over the world', I really mean it." Giotto finished, letting out a deep sigh. He felt the younger boy tense when he told him about Team Rocket. Could the boy possibly encountered them before...?

He shook his head. Of course not. As far as he know, this small Namimori Town was well governed by the Hibari's, along with it's neighbor, Pallet Town. But then again, this is Tsunayoshi we're talking about. Who would want to mess with such an adorable kid like him? (*raises hand* I would!)

Giotto glanced at Charmander, before turning his head and smiling at the young brunette, "Well, do you want to nickname your Charmander, Tsunayoshi?"

"N-Nickname?"

Giotto couldn't resist but to grin, "Yes, do you want to name your pokemon?"

Tsuna blushed, tilting his head at the still-sleeping pokemon. He turned to face Giotto.

"I-I wanna name him...

...Pyro-kun."

Giotto smiled.

* * *

"P-Pyro-kun! We have to meet m-mom!" Tsuna called out, chasing the little pokemon. He sighed. _'Isn't this a great start? My pokemon doesn't even want to be friends with me!'_

"Char! Charmander!" Pyro called back, swishing his tail back and forth in a mocking manner, before running off into Route 1. Tsuna squeaked.

_'Oh-no-oh-no-oh-no PYRO-KUN! Q0Q' _ Tsuna frantically looked around, glancing back at home, before dashing into the small grassland. _'THIS IS JUST PLAIN _**_FABULOUS_**_. QnQ'_

* * *

Pyro chuckled to himself. It seemed he finally lost his so-called 'trainer'. Seriously? That 14 year old boy is a trainer? Don't make the lizard laugh! I mean, how can such pathetic person like him train a magnificent pokemon like himself? The charmander smirked. That boy will only weigh him down.

But now that he lost that tuna boy, he's free!

"P-PYRO-KUN!"

Or so he thought.

The flaming lizard grumpily turned around and spotted the brunette, looking like as if he ran a marathon. Pyro scoffed at how weak his trainer is.

Tsuna gasped for air, luckily having found his pokemon, "P-Pyro-kun...," He breathed out, "P-please! W-we need to visit mom before dark!"

"Char." Pyro stated, sitting on the ground and crossing his arms. Tsuna took that as a no.

"B-But Pyro-kun!"

"Char."

Tsuna sighed. This isn't getting him anywhere. He thought for a second. What does he know about charmanders? Usually, they're calm and shy (_'check that off'_). And they're pretty playful (_'check that off, too'_). And they're easy to get along with (_'three time's the charm *check*'_). Tsuna sat down, scratching his head. What should he do now?

"Oh, hey. Would ya' look at this, guys?" A heavy voice spoke, making Tsuna flinch. He knows who this voice is. Oh, he knows who this voice exactly belongs to.

"Well, well, well," The voice spoke, "If it isn't No-good Tsuna, Namimori and Pallet Town's most pathetic loser!"

'_Mochida-sempai.'_

Tsuna hesitantly looked up, momentarily forgetting Pyro, who also notices Mochida. The black-haired teen was smirking, his Squrtle hanging on his shoulders. Beside him were two of his friends (I'm pretty sure they just hang out with him so they won't get bullied), each having an evil-looking grass and normal-type pokemon on their shoulders.

"It's about time you got a pokemon," Mochida glanced at Pyro, who was also staring at Mochida, "Hah, guess you haven't trained it yet." His two friend's snickered. Tsuna looked away.

"W-Well, P-Pyro-kun will be-become stronger...," He trailed off, looking somewhere else and seemingly wanting to shrink into the tree beside him. Pyro just stayed still, observing his trainer. Guess he isn't the only one that thought Tsuna was pathetic.

"Eh? What was that? I didn't hear you from that stupid mouth of yours!" His friends spoke, one of them grabbing onto Tsuna's right shoulder. Instantly, the brunette bolted straight out of his grasp and sat next to his charmander. Pyro growled lowly at them.

"Oh? What's this?" Mochida laughed, "Seem's like those two make a perfect pair! Both _stupid_ and _weak_! Hahaha!"

_Snap._

"CHAR!" Pyro instantly pulled out Ember on Mochida, causing the teen to step back as his Squrtle counter-attack it with Bubble Beam. Pyro snorted at the water pokemon.

"Stupid charmander! He could've burned me!" Mochida yelled, causing the brunette to squeak.

"I-I'm sure P-Pyro-kun didn't m-mean it!" Tsuna defended, his hands wrapping around the lizard pokemon. Pyro stiffened, not use to this kind of action.

"Pyro?" Mochida's friend questioned, his face splitting into an ear-splitting grin, "Is that what it's called? Pyro-kun? HA, what a joke! You _actually_ named your pokemon!" At that, the trio laughed, slapping on each other's backs. Tsuna looked away.

Pyro's eyes sharpened and released a dark aura. Mochida stopped laughing when he looked at the creature, it's dark black eyes seemingly piercing into his soul. _'It's no ordinary charmander...'_ He mused, before smirking, _'I want it.' _

No one even noticed the man wearing a black suit with a small red 'R' on his shoulder, smirking as became one with the trees.

* * *

GAH. STUPID. URGH. STUPID MOCHIDA. BUZZ OFF. PYRO BELONGS TO TUNA-FISH.

***flips a table***

...

***awkward smile***

Ehehe, please review! And I should seriously start updating quicker...


	3. Moto

Wao people can be pretty impatient these days, aru.

Makes it kinda awkward for lazy people like me to get the work done, aru. Nee, China?

China: Not really, aru. My country is pretty uptight about finishing work!

Me: Ehhh... lucky. I wish I could be uptight but I'm very laid-back, aru...

China: I noticed that, aru. You wanna buy my energy drinks? They'll energize you, aru!

Me: ***looks in pockets*** ... I have no money, aru. And I need to finish this...

China: ***pouts*** Alright, aru...

Me: I don't own any characters, aru!

(Just a head's up, both pokemon, aka Squirtle and Charmander, are both level 7. Just... don't ask.)

* * *

Tsuna gulped at the small twinkle in Mochida's eyes. He knew what the other had planned on doing, but Tsuna wasn't sure on how to solve it. Well, there was _one_ solution, but he wasn't sure it'll work.

"Why don't we have a battle?" The older teen smirk, pushing his two friends aside. One of them smirking while the other was staring blankly at the brunette, "If I win, I get your charmander."

"I-I never agreed!" Tsuna squeaked, glancing at Pyro. "A-and I'm sure Pyro-kun doesn't want to-"

"Charmander-char!"

"Eh...," Tsuna's voice died down as charmander walked in front of him, glaring death holes into Mochida. The two teens behind Mochida flinched at the intensity.

"Seems like your little 'Pyro-kun' is up for it, Dame-Tsuna," The teen smirked, "Stop being so no-good and have a battle with me! If I loose, I'll lend you a few pokeballs! Not like it's possible for you. Hehe."

'W-Why do I get pokeballs if he's gonna steal my charmander...?' Tsuna mindlessly thought, furrowing his eyebrows together. Pyro snorted.

"Charrr," He growled. Tsuna reluctantly stared at his charmander, a somewhat burning-passion in those black eyes of his. The brunette meekly nodded.

"C-challenge accepted..."

* * *

One of Mochida's friends raised his hand.

"Pokemon battle! To the left, Dame-Tsuna with Pyro! To the right, Mochida with Squirtle!" He swished his arm down, "Battle, start!"

"Squirtle," Mochida called out, "use Bubble!"

"Squirt-squirtle!" The blue-turtle blew out small but quick bubbles, Charmander blocking the attack. The attack caused the charmander to fall back abit.

"P-Pyro-kun, Scratch!" On command, Pyro lashed out his claws and aimed to hit his rival. Squirtle quickly dodged out of the way.

Mochida sing-sang, "That charmander's practically mine! Don't even bother, Dame-Tsuna!" He pointed out dramatically, "Squirtle, use Bubble again!"

This time, Pyro was able to dodge the attack in the nick of time. But Tsuna knew, with another water attack like that and it's all over. Tsuna gulped, staring at his pokemon who was breathing hard.

_'M-Maybe I should forfeit?'_ Tsuna thought, _'B-but I don't want to be separated from Pyro-kun..._

_...he's all I have as a friend...'_

At that though, his chest tightened. He grabbed his orange shirt, his lips in a straight line. _'No, I won't give up! Not until I win!'_

"Pyro! Growl!" The charmander sent out a loud growl, decreasing Squirtle's attack. The little turtle pokemon stared confusedly at the pokemon trainer, but focused back on Pyro.

"Growl? God, you really are lame, Dame-Tsuna!" Mochida laughed obnoxiously. "Squirtle, use Bubble! And keep going at it!"

On command, the Squirtle obeyed and sent out tons of bubbles towards the charmander. Pyro stiffened.

"Pyro, dodge and keep using Growl!" Tsuna's voice snapped it out of it's stupor, and Pyro instantly dodge the attack, sending out another Growl to the rival.

"I don't understand what you're doing, but it seems I'm on my way of winning!" Mochida grinned madly, his Squirtle releasing another Bubble attack.

"You really don't understand, Mochida-sempai," Tsuna whispered, Pyro dodging the attack and sending a darker and deeper Growl. The brunette pokemon trainer stared straight into Mochida's eyes, "I'm going to win!"

"Ha? With _what_, Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna clenched his teeth, noticing Pyro short on breath.

"Pyro! Use EMBER!" As soon as Pyro was close to Squirtle from his dodging, the moment he released that fire-type attack. Tsuna knew, without a doubt.

He won the battle.

"CHARR!" A large amount of flames blew in front of Squirtle's face, causing the pokemon to fly back, landing on it's back. Charmander huffed at the now-fainted pokemon.

"S-Squirtle is unable to battle! Pokemon Trainer Tsuna wins!"

"What?!" Mochida cried out in surprise. "What do you mean No-Good Tsuna won!?"

Tsuna eye's lightened up immediately, "We... won!"

Pyro snorted, of course they'll win. Pyro is _much_ stronger than that stupid turtle.

"We won, Pyro-kun!" Tsuna yelled, "We actually won!"

Tsuna made his way, and hugged the living daylights out of his charmander. Pyro's tail swished to one side, awkwardly trying his best to beat down the smile, but somewhat failing. All the while, Tsuna giggle and laughed like a fangirling high school girl, cuddling his charmander. Mochida growled lowly.

"You won this round, Dame-Tsuna," He threw 5 pokeballs towards the duo. "You were just lucky this battle. The next time we meet, I'm going to win!"

He sent out a glare before turning his back and left the scene, his two friends awkwardly following behind him. Meanwhile, Tsuna, who was still hugging the little fire-type pokemon, gawk at the pokeballs on the ground.

"P-Pokeballs!" He exclaimed, extending his hand towards the item. "Now I can capture pokemon!" Tsuna excitedly beamed towards his charmander, in which Pyro took a cautious step back.

"W-We can have more friends!" He smiled brightly, clutching the pokeballs. He was about to put them away until he noticed something missing.

"I-I left my bag at home...," He quickly grabbed his charmander with a pout, "That's right! We need to meet mom before we go out, Pyro-kun!"

All charmander could do was sigh, "Charmander-char..."

Meanwhile, the man in the tree (YES. HE BECAME ONE WITH THE FREAKIN' TREE) smirked, "So, he's the one..."

* * *

"Ara...?" Nana, the mother of Tsuna, stared puzzledly at charmander, not believing that her son had finally got a pokemon, "I'm surprised Tsu-kun!"

"Isn't he awesome, mom!?" Tsuna smiled, the brightness rivaling against Nana's. In return, Nana couldn't help but smile, too.

"I'm glad, Tsu-kun has his pokemon," She turned to face the seething pokemon, "You take care of my son, okay? He's very clumsy!"

"Moooommm," Tsuna whined, blushing slightly. Pyro snickered at his trainer's face, "Look, even Pyro-kun's laughing at me!"

"Maa, maa, why don't you get ready, Tsu-kun?" At that, the brunette raced upstairs in a hurry. Nana picked up charmander gently, the lizard rather reluctant at the touch, when she faced him towards her.

"I know Tsu-kun is alittle weird, but be good to him," Her eyes darkened, "It'd be nice if he had more friends like you, Pyro-kun."

"Char...?" Pyro tilted his head, rather curious. Nana somehow picked up the questioning air around him.

"Tsu-kun doesn't have a lot of friends," She smiled, "And I was getting worried he might never have someone willing to be his friend. Not many people here in Namimori want to come close to him."

"Charr...," Pyro's tail twitched, a small pang of guilt seeping into his heart. Pyro can relate somehow. After all, before he became Tsuna's pokemon...

Pyro quickly shook his head, earning a questioning look from the mother.

"Char-charmander," He spoke, nodding his head. Nana smiled brightly.

"Now that that's settled, how about some onigiri? I have some left if you want some!"

"Char!"

* * *

Tsuna was dashing around his room, throwing things in the air, putting stuff into his bag, and kicking his clothes around to see if there was something underneath it all. When he was about to reach for his favorite orange hoodie, he felt a shiver.

The next thing he knew, a pokemon leaped through his window!

* * *

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Upon that yell, Pyro and Nana instantly dashed up the stairs, Pyro kick down the door to Tsuna's room.

_'What sort of trouble did he get into now-...?'_ Pyro blinked at the scene.

"HIIE! S-STOP T-THAT TICKLES H-HIIEEEEEE~!"

Pyro wasn't sure if he should be sighing at the scene, or facepalming.

He did both.

"A-ara, Tsu-kun...?" Nana called out, capturing both the unidentified pokemon and Tsuna's attention. Tsuna blushed deeply.

"A-ah, sorry," He said, "I-I was shocked, that's all."

"Charmander-char," Pyro sarcastically noted. It didn't take a translator to know what Pyro was saying.

"I-I know," Tsuna blushed darkly again, "Y-You see..."

The brunette picked up the pokemon.

"T-this is Moto, a Marill," Tsuna introduced, "H-He often stalks me around here..."

Nana raised an eyebrow, "A Marill? That pokemon is pretty rare around here, Tsu-kun. Where did you find him?"

Tsuna's lips formed a straight line, "I-It's more like he found me..."

"Marill-marill!" The water pokemon cuddled closer to Tsuna, purposly aiming at the trainer's ticklest spot.

"H-HIIE I-I TOLD YOU TO STOP MOTO-KUN, PUAHAHA!" Pyro couldn't take anymore of this, and growled lowly at the Marill.

"Char!" He called out, causing both humans and the pokemon to notice the lizard.

"Ma-marill?" Moto questioned.

"Charmander," He snorted, "Charmander-char."

"Marill!" The water pokemon smiled, "Marill-marill!"

Pyro grew angry, "Char-man-der! Charmander-char-char!"

"Maarrillll~?" Moto grinned, bouncing his way towards Pyro. The fire-type instantly step back, "Maaaarilll~~?"

"C-Charmander...," Pyro blushed, looking away.

"Marill-marill!" Moto smiled, settling the conversation, "Marill-marill! Marill-rill!"

Moto proceeded to run up to Tsuna's bag, that lied simply on Tsuna's bed, and then there was a sudden soft red light in the item. Curious as to what had happened, Tsuna peaked inside his bag, and grabbed out a pokeball that slightly shook, before becoming still. His eyes widened.

"What... the...?"

Pyro grouchily pouted and stomped his way downstairs.

All the while, the two humans couldn't help but wonder the hell just happened.

* * *

**Translation on what really happened...**

"OI!" He called out, causing both humans and the pokemon to notice the lizard.

"H-Huh?" Moto questioned.

"Pyro's the name, idiot," He snorted, "And that's my trainer you're sitting on."

"Oh hiya, Pyro!" The water pokemon smiled, "My name is Moto!"

Pyro grew angry, "I. Don't. Care. Get off of him!"

"Jeaaalousss~?" Moto grinned, bouncing his way towards Pyro. The fire-type instantly step back, "Are you jealloousss?"

"N-No, I'm not...," Pyro blushed, looking away.

"Then it's no problem, then!" Moto smiled, settling the conversation, "Since Tsuna's a trainer now, I'm going to join the team, haha! Please take good care of me!"

* * *

...

***bursts out laughing***

I'm sorry... ***wheezes*** I-I just had to put Marill in. And besides. I did mention Tsuna had a stalking pokemon.

And yeah that was lame I'm so sorry

I'm extremely happy for your reviews although I am unworthy! Here is a Hibarin doll! ***gives reader the Hibarin doll***

Ciao!


End file.
